A peice of parchment
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: A cute dramione oneshot.. when Hermione stumbles across a declaration of love for her she needs help to find out who wrote it..


**Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER**

**I have based this so that they are back to repeat a year after the war… **

Hermione was rushing around, trying to get to the library for some last minute revision for her NEWTs, being the bookworm she was she thought that the amount of revision she had already piled in between lessons, meals and sleep just wasn't enough.

Being too caught up in her own mind about what she had to get done she didn't know the approaching figure of a person, she walked straight into them with an 'oomph'.

She started falling backwards fast before a pair of strong arms quickly came out and caught before she had the chance to hit the floor. She grabbed the persons arms, completely unaware as to whom it was helping her, and helped to pull herself back up.

"Thank you!" She said quickly and gratefully, pushing her hair out of her face she looked up at her saviour, who it was made her stop in her tracks. She looked at the one and only Draco Malfoy in shock, but quickly changed the look on her face to contempt.

"Oh, it's you," She stated, her eyes glaring. Malfoy stood there and looked her over, shaking his head he let go of the young witch and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Hermione glared after his retreating form, even though the look in her eyes gave away the fact that she was slightly confused by his behaviour.

She carried on walking to the library, albeit a bit more slowly so as not to run into anyone else and cause further embarrassment. When she reached the library she sighed in relief, the quiet and calmness of the library was far better than the hustle and bustle of the common room.

She walked around the book cases towards the back of the library to a secluded corner. _Perfect. _From here she could easily access the books she would need for her IQ level as well as enjoy the view from the window to the right. Also, hardly anyone came near the back of the library so she was fairly certain that she wouldn't be disturbed.

She unpacked her books, a lot of them, her parchment, a lot of it, and her quill and ink. She looked through her revision notes, tutted and then threw them in the nearby bin. She dipped her quill in ink and started again. Her concentration was solid for a while but as she got nearer to the bottom of her pile of books she noticed that she had placed them on top of someone else's parchment.

She knew that she should probably just hand it in to Madame Pince, but then she 'reasoned' with herself and thought that if anybody was clever enough they would right their name on it and then she could give it back to them personally, it was her strange logic but logic none the less.

So with her logic in mind she unfolded the parchment and read it to herself..

I know it's wrong, but I can't get her out of my mind, she's always there and won't leave me alone. I know the whole 'big war' stuff is over but nobody would understand! It can't happen! But I know that if it doesn't then I can't stay here, where she is.

I think it's safe to say that I'm head over heels in love for this woman. Her big bushy hair. Her smouldering brown eyes. Her soft pink lips. She's so funny, I can hear her in the corridors on my way to lessons, laughing and joking with Potter and Weasel. I wish it was me who she was laughing and joking with! She hates me!

I've got to live with the knowledge that there is no chance on earth, wizarding or muggle, that Hermione would want me and love me back.

Hermione was a tad bit shocked to say the least, staring at the parchment she got a tingling feeling down her spine, was it a diary entry? Or just a casual bit of 'venting of feelings'? She had to find this person! The fact that someone within the walls of Hogwarts actually LOVED her was beyond comprehension in the young witches mind.

She decided to abandon revision for the night and roughly packed her stuff away into her bag before running out of the library as fast as she could, completely forgetting the fact that she could easily run into someone like she had earlier.

She rushed up to the Gryffindor common room and stopped in front of the portrait, saying the password in a breathless gasp the portrait granted her access to the room, she jumped through the hole and spotted the person she had been looking for sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Loudly.

Ginny jumped and looked at the heavily breathing witch, she had never seen her so.. confused..? Anxious..?

"Yes..?" Ginny said apprehensively.

"You will never guess what I have just found out?"

"You have found yourself the perfect boyfriend?"

"No…"

"You have a crush on somebody?"

"No…"

"Well then, what it is? It can't be that important if it has nothing to do with bo-"

Ginny quickly became quiet when Hermione thrust the folded up parchment at her best friend. Ginny took it and unfolded it slowly before reading it silently, when she had finished she gasped in shock.

"Do you know what this means?"

Hermione looked at her, she knew that it was big news but thought that Ginny would blow it way out of proportion.

"It means, someone in the castle actually loves you!" Ginny exclaimed when Hermione didn't answer.

"Wow! You seem so surprised." Hermione noted sarcastically, although she knew that she didn't mean it nastily.

Ginny looked at her sheepishly before shaking her head, "That's not what I meant, this is big news! We've got to find this person! He could be you're new lover!" She said enthusiastically.

Hermione looked at Ginny like she had 3 heads, "Ginny! If I wanted a boyfriend then I would want a committed relationship, not just a quick fling! And anyway I am perfectly capable of getting my own boyfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come one Hermione, live a little, let me help find this boy and then I'll stop pestering you." She pleaded.

Reluctantly, or not so reluctantly, Hermione nodded causing Ginny to scream just as Harry and Ron walked through the portrait hole.

"Hermione.. why's Ginny squealing? Ron asked, looking at his sister weirdly as Harry leant down and kissed her. Before Hermione could answer his question though, Ginny started rambling on about the letter.

Ron scowled and stalked off as he was still bummed about the fact that Hermione wouldn't go out with him, Harry on the other hand smiled and took the letter from Ginny to read it.

His mouth opened in shock before closing again, and he had a strange looked on his face.

"Harry? You ok?" Hermione asked, she noticed his change in demure and wondered what was wrong, whereas Ginny wasn't paying attention to him and instead was going through a list of boys in her head that could have possibly wrote the letter.

"Um…Hermione? I think I know who it is.." Harry said quietly, pale in the face.

"Who?" Hermione and Ginny all but shouted at the same time.

"You're not going to like it." Harry said nervously.

"Harry! Spit it out!" Hermione begged, her eyes pleading him.

"Well I know the handwriting, I've seen it before and think.. Who do we know that calls Ron or any Weasley, Weasel?" He said , looking nervous and apprehensive.

Hermione gasped, it couldn't..? She grabbed the parchment and ran out of the common room, running into Neville and muttering sorry before dashing off again.

"Malfoy….?" Ginny whispered in realisation, all Harry did was nod.

Hermione ran down all the corridors, here mind racing. Draco Malfoy liked her..? or was it love? In Hermione's mind everything Malfoy had wrote was a joke, but part of her.. heart or mind.. wanted to find out.

She reached the dungeons, knowing that was where Draco would be. She hadn't got a clue as to what the password would be so she banged on the door, loudly. Whilst waiting she fixed her hair as well as she could and tried to calm her breathing.

Blaise Zabini was the Slytherin to open the common room door and he didn't seem too happy, although when he spoke there was only shock and surprise etched in his voice.

"Granger…?"

"No Zabini its bloody Voldemort. Is Malfoy there?" Hermione said, smiling slightly.

Blaise nodded and then turned to shout over his shoulder, "OI! Dray! Come here!"

Hermione heard Draco curse out loud as he walked towards the door, "What d'you want Blaise?" He asked moodily, just before he reached him. Hermione smiled.

"You have someone to see you." Blaise said in amusement, Hermione sent him a pointed look.

Hermione heard Draco groan before she saw him stand at the side of Blaise, they were like complete opposites and it amazed her as to how they were best friends.

"Granger?" He asked surprised.

Hermione rolled her eyes, even though the smile still played at her lips, "Like I said to Zabini, no I'm bloody Voldemort." Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione leaned in and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out the door, smiling wider when he nearly tripped, "See ya later Zabini." She called over her shoulder as she walked away dragging Draco by the hand.

"Granger what the hell are you doing?" He said after he had had enough of being dragged through corridors. Hermione stopped outside the Great Hall.

"Is this yours?" She handed him the parchment and saw his eyes widen in surprise. She watched him carefully.

"N-no.." He stammered.

"Don't lie to me.." Hermione chastised.

Draco sighed, "Yes it's mine.." He admitted, not looking at her in the eyes.

His guard was down and he looked really lost and Hermione smiled, she was finally looking at the REAL Draco Malfoy.

"How long?" She asked, knowing that he would know what she on about, she was watching him and trying to catch his eye.

"Since the Yule Ball.." He confessed, he looked down at her, quite literally seeing as she was quite a deal shorter than him, and looked her in the eyes.

Hermione looked at him, clearing quite shocked, that long and she hadn't noticed? Her eyes sparkled as she smiled reassuringly at him and leant up to catch his lips in her own. She could feel his smile as he kissed back without complaint.

Draco pulled back, and smiled at her softly, "How did you know it was me?" He asked curious.

"I didn't, Harry did.. he's smarter than you give him credit for," She looked at him as he raised an eyebrow, "And I thought it was going to be this really amazing Romeo type person.." She sighed dramatically, smiling.

Draco's jaw dropped, "So you're insinuating that I am not this really amazing Romeo type person?" He asked, mock offended, even though he didn't have a clue as to who Romeo was.

Hermione eyed him up and down nonchalantly and shrugged, "You'll do." Was all she said before smiling quickly and kissing him again.


End file.
